


The Diary of Maribel Morales

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Why is Leni autistic [1]
Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: 1940s, Autism, Bullying, Diary/Journal, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character Death(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 08:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Leni discovers an old diary of a girl who has autism.





	1. Chapter 1

School bell rings

Everyone was running out of Royal Woods High School.

Leni was walking as she carries her backpack.

But she saws an journal covered in dust.

Leni picked it up and blow the dust off revealing a purplish pink book.

Leni let out a cute gasp 

Leni thought The Diary of Maribel Morales

Leni opened the book.

"Dear Diary before I died I was bullied by the mean girls in Royal Woods High School and it was the worst years of my life until i meet a nice boy who helped me......"

Leni saws the picture of a Hispanic teenage girl with long black hair, brown eyes and tan skin with the cutest freckles. She wears a 1940s school uniform.

Leni whispered "Maribel Morales"


	2. Chapter 2

1946

School bell rings

"Okay class can you tell me what is 2 + 2"

But they hears a voice

"I know I know"

It was Maribel Morales.

"4"

"Correct"

Everyone cheered expect for the mean girls.

"Muy excellente Maribel" said a voice

It was her boyfriend

Maribel blushed

Later everyone was voting for Maribel for the homecoming dance.

"Ugh how come that autistic girl got nominated!"

"I know but Maribel is going to win"

A blonde mean girl growled


	3. Chapter 3

Tonight is finally prom night.

Maribel and her boyfriend arrived at the gym.

1940s swing music played as they began to dance.

A few minutes later, they began to slow dance.

"And this year's prom queen is......Maribel Morales!"

Everyone cheered

"This year's prom king is.....Rafael Lopez!"

Everyone cheered


End file.
